What's wrong with you?
by lily-lebowski
Summary: Kim and Bobby are in a huge fight.


Helpful hint about some things seeming strange: Bobby didn't die in that show; he just got hurt for a few months. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, though I wouldn't mind owning Bobby.  
*************************************************  
  
The tall, slim, blond-brown female frowned as she remembered how Jimmy Doherty, her handsome ex-husband, and she had gotten back together so many times after he got divorced from Elizabeth. They had been on again, off again over and over and over again for the past six months. Now, he had just broken her heart again by telling her that he wasn't ready for a relationship of that intensity, though Kim couldn't quite figure out how no making out, no sex, no holding hands, no kissing, and no telling anyone (though she had told Bobby the first time and from then on he had guessed when her and Jimmy were back together.) was 'intense'. But, Bobby had warned her.  
  
"Kim, you know he is just going to hurt you again. You know it, and you only think you want him back. But you don't. Why is it taking you so long to see that?"  
  
"Why is it taking you so long to see that I'm happier than I have been in ever? That's more the main question. Why is it that I'm happy about something and then you, Jimmy, Boscoe, or Doc go and ruin it for me? I haven't been 'happy' since Jimmy and I divorced, or my O.D. You said 'Go find something that makes you happy'. Well, guess what? I found something that makes me happy, and that just happens to be being back together with Jimmy. If that rubs you the wrong way, turn around and ignore it."  
  
That was how their conversation had gone the first day that Jimmy and Kim had been back together. That had been a long time ago, and they had hardly said a word to each other since. When they actually did speak to each other, it was always about work or Joey. Never anything major. One time he had even asked about the weather outside, so she had just left the conversation.  
  
"Um, Kim. If you wanna daydream, would you mind doing it after work instead of when you're DRIVING! Not that I mind that I'm gonna be killed or seriously injured, but you know, some of the people we drive to the hospital might mind having their driver daydreaming BEHIND THE WHEEL!"  
  
Kim looked into Doc's deep brown eyes and almost got lost in thought again. She and Doc went a ways back. Ever since the first time they had been in the truck, now being driving by Carlos, they had been friends. Oh, that day. That had been her first day, and well, you could say friendship-at- first-sight. Or you could say weird-partners-who-never-wanted-to-be- separated-from-each-other-so-their-coworkers-thought-they-were-dating. But you can choose. Before six months ago, Kim and Bobby had been almost inseparable. That had all changed. An entire friendship smashed to pieces by a man Kim was no longer dating and hadn't been for the past week. "How can I tell Bobby sorry and tell him that he was right without him shoving it back in my face. I hate it when he's right. And then admitting it to him. Eck! Smart little Bobby who has girls drooling over him in broad daylight. It's disgusting. I don't know when the generation gap widened, but it definitely did. Gee whiz, Kim. Wake up. You almost ran over a kid."  
  
"Sorry, kid. Didn't see you."  
  
"That's okay ma'am. I should have watched the road and looked both ways before crossing the street, but I didn't. Mommy said someday I'd get run over if I didn't look where I was going."  
  
"It's fine. Just keep your head under the clouds and you'll be fine." The boy had brown hair, tan skin, and huge dark brown eyes that looked sad. He was pretty short, and in ragged clothes. His arm looked like it had bruises on it, so Kim got out of the car and asked to see his arm.  
  
"Sure, ma'am. If you're a doctor, my momma needs some medicine."  
  
"I'm a sort of doctor, and I'll see to your mother in minute. But first, let's see your arm."  
  
His arm had male fist sized bruises on it and looked purple from beatings and exposure.  
  
"Let's go see your mother now, okay. Then I want to put something on that arm of yours."  
  
"She's just a mile away. In our house."  
  
"Would you like to ride with my friend and I in our bus? We wouldn't mind."  
  
"Gee, lady. That sure is nice of you to offer me a ride. I'll take the offer if it isn't to much trouble."  
  
"It's fine. Get in."  
  
"Thanks again. Out of that thing that killed a cat, I'm not sure what it is, are you and your friend angels?"  
  
"No we aren't, but I hope you and your mother's guardian angel is out today."  
  
"I'm pretty sure she is."  
  
After he had climbed in the bus, Doc gave Kim a look that clearly stated he wasn't sure whether this was a good idea. Then he started asking the boy questions.  
  
"What's your name, boy? Or should I just call you boy?"  
  
"My name is Jacob. What's your name, sir?" "I'm Doc. And before you ask, this is Kim."  
  
"Hello. Like he said, I'm Kim."  
  
"Hello Doc. Hello Kim."  
  
"Hello Jacob."  
  
Then, "That's my house, ma'am. The red brick one with the falling chimney."  
  
"Okay, I see it."  
  
When they had entered the house, Kim knew she and Doc were thinking the same thing. How could they both live in here? It was the size of a kitchen and dining room put into one big room. It had cots everywhere. On the farthest cot lay an elderly woman, who was having trouble breathing.  
  
"Ma'am, are you okay? Doc, you take her out to the van, I'll take care of the kid."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Jacob, do you and your mom live here alone?"  
  
"No. I have two sisters and one brother. Then we live with my dad and my grandma. That's it. I think."  
  
"Honey, does your mom or dad hit you or hurt you?"  
  
The boy said nothing, but his eyes told Kim everything she wanted to know. One of his parents, most likely his dad, abused him.  
  
"Honey, you can tell me. I won't let your mommy get in trouble and I won't get you in trouble."  
  
"Daddy said I couldn't tell anyone. He said he'd kill me."  
  
"Tell anyone what? I just want to know how to help you. I don't want to get your daddy in trouble. Just tell me whether or not your daddy hits you."  
  
"Sometimes he'll come home really weird, and he'll hit all of us. My brother, my sisters, my mom, and my grandma. He doesn't mean it. He isn't normal when he hits us. He acts real weird."  
  
"Honey, that's abuse. I know how to help you, and that's take your daddy away somewhere for a few months. We wouldn't put him in jail. I won't even tell the cops."  
  
"Thanks ma'am. Are you sure you aren't an angel?"  
  
"Last time I checked I wasn't, but who knows."  
  
Then she took him out to the car and fixed him up, because Doc had driven the woman to the Angel of Mercy hospital. Then they drove Jacob to the hospital to be with his mom.  
  
"What happened to that kids arm, lady? I have to know, so don't think I actually care, cause I don't."  
  
Kim stiffened at the woman's words. How could anyone not care what happened to a six year old, if that was how old Jacob was to her guess? That was cruel.  
  
"Remember, you can't tell anyone."  
  
"He fell down the metal stairs in his house. I 'm not his mother, so don't think I care what you think. Cause I don't."  
  
The woman looked shocked at how Kim had just bitten her with her own words. Then Bobby and Carlos came in. Bobby stopped in his tracks and wheeled around.  
  
"I am NOT going in here and waiting for you. Don't think I'm going to talk to anyone who doesn't take my opinions seriously."  
  
"Not that you have that many, but you are definitely talking to her, cause Doc said she said to him that she was trying to figure out how to say sorry to you without you saying I told you so. Now, you get your butt over there and talk to her before I have to shoot you. You've been talking about her all day and I really didn't need to know half the junk you told me."  
  
"Shut up!! She can probably hear you."  
  
"I DON'T CARE IF EVERY ASTRONAUT IN OUTERSPACE HEARS ME! YOU ARE GOING TO GET YOUR BUTT OVER THERE OR I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU BEFORE SHE CAN LAY A FINGER ON YOU. AND THAT MEANS NOW, BUCKO."  
  
Kim started laughing and laughing really hard because of the look on Bobby's face. He looked stunned that Carlos could be that vile. Obviously, he wasn't around the angry Carlos much.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hey."  
  
There was a long pause during which they both stared at each other.  
  
"I'm sorry. I should have believed, but I didn't because I'm too stubborn. I always was. Mom told me so. I should have listened to your opinion and respected that you wanted to give me advise as my best friend-"  
  
"But I don't want to be friends."  
  
"Uh, well then. Um, might I ask why? What did I do?" said Kim with a confused and hurt look on her face.  
  
"You sure can, and you didn't do anything. I didn't mean that in that way."  
  
Unbeknownst to them, everybody from the squad, including the cops, had set this meeting up. They hadn't said what time, but one of them was there with a walkie-talkie. He had signaled everybody when she got there.  
  
"Well, then what way did you mean it in then, because I can't think of another one? Please tell me before Doc comes out, cause I'm leaving then if you haven't given me a good reason to stay."  
  
"I have a few good reasons, but I'll stick with the main one. I have loved you ever since the day I saw you, and that's why I always ignored you when you and Jimmy were together. I couldn't stand it. After we broke up, I tried to push my feelings down and ignore them, but I couldn't. Everyday they came back up. Every time I saw you. If this isn't getting through to you I could say it a million times over. I only said the last part because you look so confused."  
  
"Okay. I think that was a good reason to stay."  
  
"I am such an idiot. I completely forgot you and Jimmy were back together. Why am I so absorbed in myself? I am such an idiot."  
  
"Actually, you were wrong on two parts of that."  
  
"Oh yeah. What would they be?"  
  
"One: You aren't an idiot. Two: Jimmy and I aren't together anymore. He said he wasn't ready for a relationship of that intensity. Though there wasn't any intensity. I mean, he's the one that's self-absorbed, not you, so that makes a third thing. Jimmy is just so-"  
  
Bobby interrupted her mid-sentence by kissing her straight on the mouth. Then all of the people around them, including their coworkers, broke out cheering. That made them break apart, both with a look of surprise. Her look was caused by the fact that she was stunned at what had just happened. His look was one that told everyone he was surprised at his own bluntness. Then they looked around and saw their coworkers. Except Jimmy. He had been far too stubborn to come. So everybody else was there and Kim really couldn't care whether or not anyone saw her next action. She kissed him back so suddenly that he didn't have a reaction for about twelve second. "Ohmigosh, Kim. What was that?"  
  
"I think they call it a kiss, but I'm not sure. Maybe I should check Doc's and Biscoe's standards and see."  
  
"That's okay. I really don't care what they think right now. Could we leave Jimmy and Biscoe out of this before I puke?"  
  
"Just for that, I think I'll hurt you."  
  
"Please no. I don't want to be injured for another seven weeks or so."  
  
"Why would I injure you when you feel like being injured? I have to feel like hurting you."  
  
"Oh, that's comforting."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Did you know that this is the longest conversation we have had for a very long time?"  
  
"Do me a favor?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
Then they sat there and made up for lost time, ever so often sharing in a kiss. 


End file.
